english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Mallow
Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Manny, Mr. Beliarge *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Dogtanian 'Movies' *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Mia's Ranch Romance (2014) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Andalusia Leader (ep13), Trident Base General *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Shu *Argento Soma (2003) - Defense Man 2 (ep23), Doctor (ep9) *Avenger (2005) - Scientist C (ep7), Teo's Dad *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Dravise, Bison (ep24), Cameraman, Emcee, Staff Member (ep7) *Bleach (2014) - Kaien Shiba (ep355), Kensei Muguruma (ep366) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Ernst Frederik Egin, Kyodo, Police Officer (ep10) *Burn-Up Scramble (2004) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Britannian Bridge Officer, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Commanding Officer (ep1) *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Mechanaized Man 1 (ep2), Mechanaized Man 2 (ep2), Nohara, Secretary (ep9) *Durarara!! (2011) - News Anchor (ep14), Police Assistant (ep16), Syndicate Member#3 (ep13), Yoshida *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Gang Boss (ep4), Thug Leader (ep4), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4), Young Man (ep3) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Black Suit (ep4), Doctor (ep13), Ginga Operator (ep49), Jobs, KLF Pilot (ep46), KLF Pilot B (ep20), Man in Bar A (ep37), Neighbor C (ep15), News Anchor (ep38), Pilot (ep11), Punk B (ep13), Radio Personnel, Soldier A (ep20), Soldier A (ep35), Soldier B (ep17), Soldier C (ep4), Teos 01 (ep26) *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Boss (ep1), Kendo Teacher (ep1), Opening Narrator, Police Officer (ep3) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Nioya, Zusyo Okada (ep22) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Kouichi Igarashi *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1), Teppa's Father (ep8) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Custodian, Painter *Gun X Sword (2006) - Captain (ep15), Chief (ep3), Patron (ep3) *Gungrave (2005) - Assistant Official (ep17), Evans (ep24), Executive (ep14), Gary, Man in Black B (ep20) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Anti-Spiral *Hand Maid May (2001) - Director (ep10), Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Gotoh, Kung Fu Man (ep28), Referee 3 (ep27) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Glass (ep3) MC (ep1), Mechanic B (ep5), Private Investigator (ep8), Weatherman (ep4) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Narrator (eps1-3), Radio Announcer (ep1) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hajime Osaragi *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Cleric, Soldier (ep6) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Dr. Jules Hausen, Enemy Samurai (ep3), Enrique, UN Soldier (ep11) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Ginpetit, Robot XO *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Gjallarhorn Officer (ep15), Sniper (ep16) *Monster (2010) - Peter Capek *MØUSE (2004) - Additional Voices *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kozo Eto, Businessman (ep9), Cameraman (ep9), Conductor C (ep18), Driver (ep23), Kiyo Boskovich (ep9), Old Spectator (ep21), Seiichiro Miyoshi, Teacher (ep2), Teacher B (ep4) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012) - Muchi *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Bello (eps6-26), Toun (eps2-5), Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Hiranuma (ep10), Additional Voices *SD Gundam Force (2008) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Mr. Kinomiya (ep9), Setsura Kyogoku *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Peters-Stahl *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Announcer (ep2), Duel Announcer (ep22), Fashion Show Host (ep19), Hotel Manager (ep22), Kanemitsu Hirata, Misao Kuramitsu (ep23), Pirate (ep23), Ship A.I. (ep2) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2010) - Announcer, Soldier-Styled Man (ep24), Starter (ep20) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Butler, Detective A (ep2), Elan-Vital (ep2), Husband (ep5), Male Secretary (ep3), Man A (ep3), Vice-Mayor (ep1) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Golgius *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Gahou, Gaishi, Ikuta (ep20), Saibou (ep35), Shouko (ep10), Shukou, Teacher Watanabe *Tokkō (2007) - Homeless (ep2), Lab Technician (ep3), Security Guard (ep4), TV News (ep1), Additional Voices *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Galerie Owner (ep19), Male Manager (ep17), Reporter A (ep19), Reporter C (ep19), Yasuhiko Tachiki (ep18) *Vandread (2002) - Pyoro *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Pyoro *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Librarian B (ep4), Pakuai (ep13), Petroni (ep2), Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Bartender (ep23) *X (2002-2003) - Seishiro Sakurazuka, Librarian (ep3), Operator A (ep15), P.E. Teacher (ep1), Scientist (ep4) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Cut 'N' Paste (ep31) *Zenki (2002-2003) - Head *Zetman (2013) - Jirou Nakata 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Angemon, Student *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - President (ep3) 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Additional Voices *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Operator 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Mouse Patron *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Angemon, Seraphymon, Upamon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Angemon *Galerians: Rion (2004) - Dr. Pascalle, Rainheart, Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Kamaitaichi, Additional Voices *Metropolis (2002) - Pero *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Narrator, Slender *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Narrator, Zeon Officer *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Redline (2012) - Announcer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Jackal (ep2), Kazu (ep1) *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Doctor (ep7), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Professor Issac Gilmore *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Detatoko Princess (2004) - King *Early Reins (2004) - Engineer, Jeeves *FLCL (2003) - Amarao *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - BGG Gang Member A, Bug (ep3), Space Hermit, Additional Voices *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Dropship Pilot B (ep1), Officer (ep3) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - A.E. Controller (ep7), Axis Officer (ep13), Councilman A (ep11), Jamitov Hymen (ep12) *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Gouken *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Seishiro Sakurazuka Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Herzog Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Hungover Games (2014) - Talking Jay 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Loi *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Sugiyama 'Movies' *Dark Water (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Mission: Impossible II (2000) - Hippodrome Announcer 'TV Series' *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) - Bouncer (ep28), Satellite Controls (ep27), TV Announcer#1 (ep18) *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Trifire *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Magnetox (ep33) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Commandocon *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Announcer (ep40), Vacuum Cleaner Org (ep10) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Joaquín Patrick Fynk *Violetta (2015) - Lisandro Ramallow Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleship (2012) - Lt. Commander Steve Metcalfe, Master Chief Petty Officer Scott Vickers *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Richard Nixon *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Rif *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - HQ *Resistance 3 (2011) - Lester, Miles Canfield, Renaldo Tunney *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Ensign Kije *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Red Riding Hood Land Announcer *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Isaac *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Seigen Suzunami *Bravely Default (2013) - King of Caldisla *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Councillor, Guard Captain, King of Caldisla, Lecturer#2, Master of Ceremonies *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Rhiod *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Seraphimon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Charon, Lone Ranger *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Bester Cup Announcer *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Akuma *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Narration *Radiata Stories (2005) - Salute Larks *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - HQ (BSAA) *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Emperor, Heinrich, Jelton Man *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Hanaoka *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Ichijo Nobuteru *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Narration *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Narration *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Akuma *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Akuma *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Akuma, Oni *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Aston, Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Citizen B, Ladylake Knights, Old Villager, Oysh, Professor Simon, Villager *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Wild Dog *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Ieyasu Tokugawa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (167) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (132) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. Category:American Voice Actors